Secrets A Mavin fanfic
by conversegirl117
Summary: Gavin knows he has feeling for Michael; but he doesn't know about his dark past. TRIGGER WARNING FOR PEOPLE WITH EATING DISORDERS! READ AT YOUR OWN RISK Cover image by capritomb. Check her out on devianART, she's awesome! DISCLAIMER! I KNOW NOTHING ABOUT MICHAEL JONES' PAST! THIS STORY WAS WRITTEN FOR FICTIONAL PURPOSES ONLY!
1. Chapter 1

"Come here you little fuck." Michael practically screamed across the room. Gavin's body tensed up in his chair as his character tried to escape from Michael. His inventory spilled everywhere as Michael hit him with his diamond sword. "UHP!" Gavin exclaimed, throwing his controller down. Geoff chucked into the microphone.

So, what was wrong with this picture? There was nothing wrong with it to the untrained eye. But everyone had their dirty little secret in the office.

Geoff- Reads brony fanfiction

Jack- Watches hentai

Ray- Likes One Direction

Gavin- Has all of the Fifty Shades of Grey in the series

But then there was Michael. Michael's secret was a lot more drastic then liking a boy band or being into some weird shit. He had darker secrets; secrets that no one knew.

They finished the Let's Play and broke for lunch. Michael bent down into the fridge, looking for his lunch. He grabbed the brown paper bag and shut the fridge. Gavin popped out from behind it. "Hey Mi-cool!" Michael jumped up and clutched his heart. "Jesus fuck Gav, don't do that!" The Brit shot him the big, dopey, smile.

The two boys took a seat at the nearby table. Gavin rambled on about some new game releases and editing software. Michael wasn't paying attention to what he was saying. He just watched Gavin talk. He watched the air slip out of his mouth forming that perfect accent. His hands moved as he talked; his long fingers gracefully moving through the air.

Michael was mesmerized.

Michael had been fighting with himself for a while about how he felt about Gavin. Deep down he knew that he liked him. He liked him as more than a friend. He liked him as more than a brother. He **LIKED** HIM liked him.

The room emptied and Gavin looked at his watch. "Oi, it's time to go you donut." He stood up and ruffled Michael's hair. He had noticed that Michael hadn't said anything the whole hour. Maybe he was tired? Or maybe hung over? Whatever it was Gavin wasn't worried. He just liked being around Michael.

Gavin had admitted to himself a few months ago that he had feelings for Michael. It was an internal battle but Gavin finally accepted that he was in fact, falling in love with Michael Jones.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N It gets pretty intense here. Just a warning for people. :o

After work Gavin invited himself over to Michael's house to play some minecraft. Gavin was almost giddy when he got to Michael's house. He rolled back and forth on the balls of his feet waiting for Michael to open the door.

Michael's small house was pretty nice for being a piece of shit. It felt like a second home to Gavin because he was over so much. Michael finally opened the door, out of breath. He huffed in air, suggesting that he had just run to the door. Gavin smirked at the shorter of the two. "'Ello love." The word "love" hung on his lips for a moment. Michael stepped aside, letting the Brit in to get comfortable. He plopped his huge stature on the sofa. "Beer?" , Michael asked handing Gavin a bottle. "Mhmm." His long fingers gripped the bottle cap and twisted it off with a "hissss". Michael watched as he put the bottle to his lips; those plump, pink, soft lips. He shook his curls and snapped out of the thought of how they felt. Gavin sprawled out on the couch. Michael could fit perfectly in the spot between him and the sofa. It looked so inviting. Eventually, he just sat back and played the game. He didn't know if he should embrace these feelings for Gavin, or push them into the debts of his mine.

After hours of gaming, the boys came closer and closer to laying together. In the middle of a battle with a creeper, Gavin paused the game. "What the fuck?" Michael threw his hands up in confusion looking at Gavin. In response, Gavin did nothing. Nothing at all. He just stared into the murky waters of Michael's eyes. Michael was confused, but mostly flustered by Gavin staring at him. The heat rose in his cheeks. Gavin finally cracked a smile. The room was silent, nothing at all was heard. It was like time just stopped. Gavin leaned into Michael, getting close to his face. He could feel Gavin's hot breath on his red ears. His heart was about to jump out of his chest when he heard the worlds slip out of those lips and into his ear. "I want to kiss you." The words along with the warm breath on his ears sent shivers down his spine.

The words lingered in the air for a few moments. Gavin pulled away. He had been thinking about this moment for months. He always tried to plan ahead, but with this he just said "Fuck it."

Michael leaned away from Gavin's face. He was scared that he would run away. His heart pounded in his ears. He just stared into Gavin's eyes. Then he kissed him

It wasn't a normal kiss. It wasn't a peck, or really sloppy, but it was enough for a good first kiss. Just enough to satisfy both men.

Michael's heart nearly stopped. "Gav… I really like you; but you don't want to be with a guy like me." It sounded so stereotypical, but it was true. Gavin knew nothing about Michael's dark past.

_It was 2002. Michael was a teenager still. His red curly hair was tamed down to a buzz cut and his freckled face was filled with acne. He was living, what he thought, was a normal life of any 16 year old boy; liking girls, playing video games, going to school. But it wasn't the normal life, as Michael found out. Michael didn't have many friends at school, mostly because he was bullied around for being chubby and nerdy._

_One boy in particular, John Dewitt (EYYYYYYY), loved to pick on Michael. It wasn't the "Hey you jerk, haha." It was "Go kill yourself you fat fuck." And "I can't believe you're mom didn't throw you in a trash can you faggot."_

_Along with the verbal abuse, Michael was physically abused almost every day. He would come home from school and go straight to his room to avoid his mom seeing his bruised face. All of this eventually got to him and he found a way to lose weight fast. He resorted bulimia._

_The first few times he pushed his fingers down his throat and spilled the half digested food into the toilet he felt good; like he was 10 pounds lighter already._

_But after that it was all downhill._

_Michael started to become more and more tired; even falling asleep in class. He had to stop and lean against lockers on a regular basis at school because he was light headed. Eventually, it got to the point where he just stopped going to school and stayed in bed all day. All this time he was still being picked on despite his absence._

_When the condition came to its worst, Michael had stopped eating completely. His body was widdled down to skin and bone. The boy's complexion of a peachy and freckled face was now turned a pale white._

_His mother worried about him though this whole thing. But it got to the point where she had to take him. One day, he didn't wake up._

_She shook his motionless body that was lying in bed. Tears streamed down her face as she ran to the phone and dialed 911. An ambulance was on its way. She ran back to her little boy's still body and started to give him CPR._

_Michael woke up with a sore throat. He opened his mouth to say something, but only felt pain. His sticky eyes opened slowly and adjusted to the bright room. In the background he could hear a faint beeping. "A hospital?" , he thought. He lifted his head to find an IV stuck in his arm. His once pale white skin had become more of a lively color. Michael blinked a few more times before looking over to see his mother sitting in a chair with his father's arm wrapped around her. She wiped tears from her face as she saw her little boy waking up. "Mikey." Her voice cracked. With all his strength he smiled and said, "I'm alright mom."_

_He turned to his father, who didn't look so happy. The old man actually looked… mad? "Michael Vincent Jones, how dare you even think about treating your own body this horribly?!" He snapped. Michael leaned back into his pillows. "I just- I- I didn't…" He stumbled over his words for a few moments._

_The room remained silent for hours, the air still filled with tension. Eventually, his father left' storming out. Michael's eyes started to sting with tears. He had been holding them back since he woke up. From that day on, he never cried again._


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Hey guys, I'm sorry that I haven't been active... I've been busy with work and school. Writers block doesn't really help either

Michael moved away from Gavin, putting his hands on his face. He felt the tears start to form in his eyes. He pushed his palms into the sockets of his eyes, causing a slight pain. "Michael…" Gavin moved closer to him again. "No Gavin, you'll never love me for what I've done to myself." The red heads face started to flush and his nose started to sting and run. Gavin was confused and concerned. "There's nothing that you could have done that would stop me from loving you." He whispered into Michael's ear. Gavin leaned back, giving Michael some space to regroup. Drawing in some deep breaths, Michael sat up, steadying his breathing again.

The two men sat in silence for a few minutes. Gavin didn't move from his sitting state… he didn't want to make a wrong move and upset Michael more then he already had. Eventually Michael spoke in a soft voice. "I've hurt myself and people around me Gav. I don't want to hurt you."

The tone in his voice shocked Gavin. He expected him to lash out because no one had ever seen him this way, but he spoke like he was… scared? Michael Jones… scared. Two things that Gavin never thought he would put together .

He tussled his sandy hair. "Whatever you did Michael, It's over… I'm here for you."

Michael sucked in a deep breath of oxygen. "I'm sorry for what I'm about to tell you."

A/N Also, sorry this is so short ): Ideas haven't been coming to me too easily,


	4. Chapter 4

A/N Well friends, this is the end. For now. :P Keep checkin back. Thanks for all the feedback/ favorites and stuffs, you guys rock.

Michael explained his dark past and how his father never loved him the same as he did before. When he was upset he would get angry instead of sad. He was never the same.

Gavin pulled Michael close to his chest. His eyes had been stinging with tears since Michael even started talking. The thudding in his chest grew quicker as he saw the tears welling up in his loves eyes. "Mi-cool." Gavin's voice hitched in his throat. "There's something that I've wanted to tell you for a while." Gav took a deep breath and wiped his eyes that were damp.

Michael continued to stare at the ground; too scared to even look at Gavin. He wouldn't cry. He DOESN'T cry. They both stayed silent for a few moments. Gavin reached down to Michael's chin and lifted it up to look Michael in the eyes. "I love you. No matter what. You are the most beautiful thing that God created and don't let anyone ever tell you ant different. He put you in my life for a reason… and that was to love you." A tear trailed down Michael's cheek. Gavin brushed it away with his thumb. "Don't you ever change." Michael sniffled. Lips touched his cheek. "Cheer up you silly little sausage." The dimples that Gavin love appeared again. "That's my boi."

Michael collected his thoughts and settled down. He looked up at the taller man and moved close to his face. He brushed past the Brit's cheek and moved to his ear. " I love you too Gav." The words sent shivers down Gavin's spine.

Michael moved back to look at Gav. They took in each other for a few moments before Gavin grabbed Michael's face. He kissed him softly. Soft lips brushed against Michael's.

Gavin's long arms wrapped around Michael. Fingers were now twisted into his curls as the kiss deepened. Michael rested his hands on Gavin's hips. He traced lines up and down his sides, giving him visible goose bumps. The kiss trailed off and the two men remained in each other's presence; not even thinking about the world moving around them. Gavin fluttered his eyelashes on Michael's cheek as they held each other close.

Michael felt like he WAS perfect. He had something worth living for now, and that was the big nosed fucker who made him feel like there was no one else on the whole planet.

"Never change." Gavin whispered into Michael's ear.

"I won't if you won't." He whispered back.

"Deal."


End file.
